Talk:The Jimmy Dean Show
Categorization Should this count as a Muppet TV Show? There's no category definition, but I'd always figured it was a show which not only had Muppets, but was itself produced by Henson and/or CTW. Regular though Rowlf was, the series wasn't produced as a "Muppet" series. If we're redefining the category, then Our Place and Saturday Night Live should be added. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:59, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :For the reasons you said, this wasn't a Henson production. Rowlf had a regular spot on another company's show. If we add this and Our Place and SNL, we open up the door for Mike Douglas and Ed Sullivan. — Scott (''talk'') 04:34, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Attention If you have access to episodes or other resources and can add descriptions or images, please do so. This page needs some work to get good. Also the main text should be expanded to describe Rowlf's/Henson's role a bit more. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:36, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Online Video Clip I just found this... a full episode of the show online curtsey of the Museum of Broadcast Communications -- and good ol' Rowlf is there. If someone knows how to get screen-grabs from it feel free to (I can't). It's quite cool. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:28, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :How'd you get in? All I get is a login box. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:32, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Aghh, they have it set up so you can't "back-door" your way into the data base with direct links (due to a guest validation script when you enter, otherwise you need a password). So go here and click on "search the archives"; search for "Jimmy Dean Show" (it should be the second result on the list) and then go to show page and play the proxy located on the right column. If you can get it they have some other cool stuff (first episode of Sesame Street, a full episodes of Muppet Babies and the Muppet Show, and more!) Good luck. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:41, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'd already figured it out. Watched Episode 305: The Muppet Broadcasting Company. I'm not sure we can get screengrabs this way, though. I'll check with Scott. Still, it's a wonderful resource! You should post about it on Current Events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, actually, I may have found a way! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:19, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::I just found a way to get the videos off the site! I've got just the Rowlf part (about 40-minutes into the program) and I can get screen grabs and whatnot. I'll be uploading it to YouTube shortly. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:54, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::Errr, I'd be wary of using YouTube. A, the Museum people are already providing it. B, YouTube's been yanking a lot of stuff and getting rid of people's accounts, including some of our folks here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:02, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Well here it is. I'll take it down after a few weeks or so (once the wiki folks have raped and pillaged it to death). If they take it down or ban me - oh well. It's better than sitting though 40-minutes of the show just to get to Rowlf. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:26, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::What, you don't like George Kirby and dated Amos and Andy references? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:31, 20 September 2006 (UTC)